


Art for the story "No Dreams" by Allie

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle has to go undercover as a stripper and Bodie is worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the story "No Dreams" by Allie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5784) by Allie. 



coverart:

 

Fanart: Doyle


End file.
